


The story is this

by Sister_Aurelia



Series: Tales of a bratty bard [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bratting, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Illustrations, Multi, OT3, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Aurelia/pseuds/Sister_Aurelia
Summary: What's a bard to do when his lovers ignore him to discuss boring military movements?Jaskier has got a few ideas...
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Tales of a bratty bard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703212
Comments: 10
Kudos: 145





	1. How to distract your lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/gifts).



> I am so happy to share this with you guys!
> 
> It will have an illustration of chapter 1 shortly, and I am looking forward to it A LOT.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Popkin darling this is for you! <3

**The story is this**

  
  


So, the story is this. Jaskier loves his Witcher. Jaskier _also_ loves his scary and powerful mage. And they love him.

There are few things he likes more than spending time with them. Preferably in bed, but they’ll get back soon enough to that, he’s sure.

Right now they are in the main room of the inn they are staying in for the moment. 

They just had a very nice meal, which would have been even more pleasant if Geralt and Yen didn’t spend every moment of it pouring over maps and discussing where the Nilfgaardian army was last seen and how to get around them.

At least the barmaid winked at Jaskier, which lifted his spirits, and even gave him an idea.

Honestly. He has two very sexy, very _creative_ lovers, and it’s a damn waste of their talent that they are spending their waking hours pouring over maps instead of Jaskier’s body.

He knows how to fix that though. 

There is a gaggle of young people at a table on the other side of the tavern, and they have been giving them _looks_. 

Not “Ugh a Witcher, better watch out before you get butchered”-looks. 

Neither “Who is that gorgeous but scary woman?”-looks.

But instead “Isn’t that Jaskier the famous bard, think he’ll play for us?”-looks. 

Jaskier has been on the road for decades, he knows how to read a crowd.

So he murmurs something about seeing them later to Yen and Geralt, and saunters over to his fans. This is gonna be fun.

* * *

Of course Geralt is always aware where his bard is. Even if he isn’t in his line of sight, Geralt has memorised his heartbeat and scent well enough that he can pick them up even in a crowded room. 

This time he’s in sight of him and Yen both though, and he’s got a feeling this is intentional, with the amount of looks he keeps sending them over his shoulder. In between all the flirting with his fans that he does. 

He even opened another button on his shirt, the little hussy, Geralt thinks fondly. 

His amusement must show on his face, because Jask gets a mischievous glint in his eye. He leans forward towards one of the eager fans swooning around him and places a kiss on their lips. 

Yen snorts. „That little tease.“

Geralt just hums in agreement. 

Jaskier is meanwhile deepening the kiss.

Yen raises an eyebrow at Geralt. „Are you gonna take him in hand or should I?“

Geralt chuckles. Within a few strides he’s at the side of his bard.

The fan has backed off and raised their hands defensively.

Jaskier just grins at him, mouth red from kissing. „Ladies and Gentlemen, the White Wolf himself!“

It takes no effort whatsoever to scoop the bard up and throw him over his shoulder. 

Jask yelps in surprise, and then yelps some more as Geralt gives him a firm swat on his shapely arse.

The fans giggle. 

Jaskier waves at them from over Geralt’s shoulder and gives them a cheeky wink. „See you tonight!“

Geralt gives him another swat. „Quiet, brat.“

Meanwhile, Yen is watching all this unfold while sipping her wine. 

Delicious.

Geralt ascends the stairs with their bard, still swatting that lovely bottom occasionally when Jaskier pipes up again.

Yen gives them a few minutes while she finishes her wine in peace. It’s gonna be fun putting their little songbird in his place. She’s got a few ideas she has been eager to try out.

* * *

_The Illustration is online! :D_

_You can see it here:<https://www.instagram.com/p/B_LW4FxlISx/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link>_

_Go give Val some love, because her art is AMAZING. Thanks!_  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eheheh this is gonna be fun.
> 
> And yes, Yen is totally gonna destroy their little tease with her sweet kiss. :D
> 
> Chapter 2 is still being written, so if you'd like to see something specific, let me know! :D
> 
> Thank you!


	2. Sweet Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yen and Geralt take their naughty bard in hand.

* * *

Jaskier is feeling very giddy with anticipation and excitement as Geralt carries him to their room. The way that his Witcher can carry him this effortlessly alone is a big turn on.

“Oof!” And throw him on the bed without effort too, this is all progressing very nicely. 

Geralt is standing over him, hands on his hips and a small smirk on his face. 

“What  _ am _ I gonna do with you?”

Jaskier shrugs his shoulders with a coy glance from under his lashes. “I’m sure you’ll think of something, my wolf.”

“Hmm. Strip.”

Jaskier’s eyes light up.

Oh this is going  _ way _ better than he anticipated.

He eagerly wriggles out of his clothes, only taking the barest time to drape them over the back of a chair so they won’t wrinkle too badly.

When he is finished he spreads his arms proudly. “Ta-daa!”

Geralt nods, then takes him by the shoulder and marches him to an empty corner. “Put your nose there until Yen gets here. Hands on your head. Not a word.”

“ _ Gera- _ ah!” Jaskier’s outraged exclamation ends in a yelp, when his Witcher’s broad hand leaves another red handprint on his bottom.

He throws Geralt a pout over his shoulder, but wisely holds his tongue. For now.

Geralt takes a seat in a very comfy armchair facing his little brat. Yen had transformed one of the hard wooden chairs into this, and it certainly has come in handy.

Seeing the goosebumps rise on his bard’s skin, Geralt casts Igni at the fireplace. Soon the warmth of the fire reaches Jaskier, and he relaxes a bit. 

Geralt leans back and just watches him fidget. This is fun.

* * *

„Now what do we have here?“ Yen purrs as she steps into their room.

Jaskier throws her a pleading look. „Yen, help!“

Geralt just growls, and Jaskier turns back to his corner with alacrity.

Yennefer smiles. „Still naughty, I see. We’ll have to do something about that.“

She leans down to Geralt to give him a proper kiss, and takes her sweet time about it. Geralt hasn’t been naughty, after all.

Jaskier thumps his forehead against the wall. 

This is torture. Sweet, blasted torture. 

His cock is filling out more and more at the sounds his lovers make, and he yearns to just abandon this thrice damned corner, fall to his knees in front of his lovers, and show them a good time.

But he has learned that disobeying while already being disciplined only brings more torture for him. 

He can be good. 

Well.   
He can try his best at least.

At long last Yennefer finally draws away from Geralt’s mouth with a pleased hum.

“Now to you, little lark.”

Jaskier perks up. If she’s using pet names things are looking up for him.

Yen snaps her fingers. “Here.”

Jask turns around and hurries to where she is seated in Geralt’s lap like a Queen on her throne.

Geralt’s lips are red from kissing, and he is giving Jask a smirk. Happy to let Yen take charge, he is leaning back in his armchair, a casual arm thrown around Yen's waist.

Yen’s eyes light up when she sees Jaskier’s cock already mostly hard. “Well we can’t have you enjoying yourself  _ too _ much, now can we?”

With a gesture of her hands, she summons a cockring out of the air, and Jask hangs his head with a groan. This is gonna be a long night.

* * *

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I think about one more chapter of this fun! (Maybe two)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
